


Stay Behind

by AAMain



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Rey started some kind of Force School, Rey's POV, post-ep9 after the battle of Exegol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAMain/pseuds/AAMain
Summary: We have holidays now, and students go to Ahch-To once a year. Will you be there, too?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Stay Behind

**Author's Note:**

> I am just thrilled that I can finally post my work. Hope you guys like it!

**Day 394**

I brought the students to Ahch-To today. It really was a spur-of-the-moment thing. But Luke and Leia were here too. I am not sure whether they stayed here all the time or they just sensed that we would come. Kids were so excited. They kept nagging Luke and Leia about the story between the old Republic and the Empire.

Maybe such trip could be arranged as an annual thing. It’s a beautiful place. And there is this perfect access to the dark side. I’d like to train them in both ways. The old Jedi way no longer suits, without the dark there is no balance. They should know the other side first, then how to control it.

Emm, it is something worth discussion with Luke. I think I’ll spend the next holiday here making arrangements. Yes, we have holidays now.

**Day 1201**

Went to renew my ID today. I am Rey Skywalker now, it’s official. Actually people started to call me Master Skywalker long ago. At first I’d fail to response immediately. I thought they were referring to Luke, then it took me several seconds to realize they were actually calling _me_. Now I get more used to it.

We get another new republic now, you know that? It’s called _the Second Republic_. It’s a bit silly, if I would say. Since there once was a _First_ Order. They asked me to join the congress as a senator. Well I thought better of it. Never good at politics anyway. But I am pretty sure you’d make a worse politician than me. Better to live this way than that. There are students counting on me now, cannot let them down.

This year’s trip to Ahch-To will be in next month, will you be there too?

**Day 3742**

Joanna gave birth to her first child today. Do you still remember Joanna? She is the first student graduated from the Seminar (yet she stays), and the first to _get married_! I missed her wedding the year before while I was in the Outer Rim. The new little one is a robust boy, Joanna is gonna name him Lucas. Joanna will be a good mother, I knew she would.

I guess this year the guide to Ahch-To would be me again. Since clearly little Lucas will keep her mother busy for some time. Joanna told me they saw Master Yoda once a couple of years ago and several of the young kids got a little fright. What a shame! I wasn’t there to witness. I haven’t been to that island for some standard years, been busy travelling from system to system and collecting students on the way. It’s just, too many memories and lost expectations here, too many familiar faces and the same look they gave me. I’m fine, I just needed to run away from this.

I’m still counting the days you left, Ben.

**Excerpts from _Rey’s Diary_**

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from one of the letters which Byron wrote to his lover: “... Everything is the same, but you are not here, and I still am. In separation the one who goes away suffer less than the one who stays behind.” Rey is the one who stays behind.


End file.
